


Debriefing

by bkwrm523



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Trillian and the Doctor regroup after a harrowing adventure and discuss what happened.





	Debriefing

Trillian had to repress the urge to jump as she became aware of his presence behind her.  She was leaning against the wall, fiddling with her vortex manipulator.  The sights had been a bit off lately, and she’d been meaning to attend to it.  Not to mention this latest adventure needed to be entered into her computer.  His footsteps stopped when she felt him behind her, and she felt his large hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t you think we should talk about what just happened?”  The Doctor asked her.  The sound of his voice so near her ear almost made her shiver.

“If you’re going to apologize, that isn’t necessary.  You weren’t yourself; I understand.  I’m just glad you’re all right now.”  Trillian had to stop herself before she started babbling.  She kept her eyes on her vortex manipulator.  She didn’t think she could face him just now.

The strange drug, whatever it had been, was flushed out of his system.  Its effect had been odd; at first, she’d thought he was simply drunk.  But when he started holding her and kissing her passionately, she’d had to fight hard against her own desire to help him.  She still felt more than a twinge of desire at the memory of his lips and tongue against hers.

Trillian felt a brush of air on her neck as he chuckled.  “That’s very kind of you,” came his deep voice; it made her want to shiver and beg him to keep talking.  “But that wasn’t what I meant.”

“I don’t really see what else there is to discuss.”  Trillian replied, forcing down her desire and making her words clipped short.  There was a pause as he leaned closer, until she could feel his every exhale caressing her ear.

“Trillian,” he breathed, his voice getting husky.  “I think you know exactly what I mean.”  Trillian’s breathing turned ragged with repressed desire.  Her fingers had long since stilled on the vortex manipulator, and her eyes stared at it without seeing.

After waiting a moment to see if she’d respond (Trillian didn’t trust her voice, so didn’t speak), the Doctor walked around in front of her.  She noticed her hands had started trembling as his hand touched her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.  He was studying her with a very serious expression, but his eyes had that familiar twinkle.

“How extraordinary.”  The Doctor said quietly.  Before Trilian could muster the strength to ask him anything, his free hand cupped the back of her head, and drew her closer for a kiss.

Her were arms crushed against his chest, and all thought had deserted her.  His lips were on hers, and her startled (but pleased) gasp allowed his tongue entry into her mouth.  He was kissing her, and this time there was no strange drug involved to make kissing him back immoral.  All thought of hiding her attraction to him now made pointless, Trillian moaned against his mouth, pressed herself against him and kissed back.  She distantly noticed his free hand move from her chin to around her lower back, holding her close.  He was so tall, she thought dizzily, she had to stretch up to reach his lips, and he had to bend down a little to meet hers.

Trillian wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, the occasional moan on both sides, and her curling one leg around his in an effort to get closer, before he broke away.  She had to gasp for breath.  He didn’t, she noted irritatedly.  Somewhere during the kiss, she noticed now, her hands had grasped his scarf tightly.  

The enormous grin she loved lit up his face.  Trillian knew she should be annoyed at his smugness, but only felt breathless and aroused.

“Well, now.”  The Doctor said.  “I should have done this sooner.”

This time, it was she who grabbed him; her arms wrapped tight around his neck; and yanked him down for another kiss.  He made a small noise of desire, before his hands tightened on her lower back and he lifted her in the air.  Trillian’s legs went immediately around his waist, and her squeak of delight turned into a moan as her wet center came into contact with his hard length, rigid and huge though muffled through layers of clothes.  She ground herself against him, hardly noticing where he was taking her as they both groaned.  His lips broke from hers after awhile, falling onto her neck and sucking hard.  She grasped his head, holding him to her, and gasped his name.

Her back impacted a wall, and they ground against each other as his hand fumbled at a door.  After a moment, the door swished open, and he released her neck as he tossed her onto a bed.  Now a little distance from him, Trillian regained enough of her brains to recognize his bedroom before her eyes met his again.  The desire in them made her swallow.  Trillian quickly kicked off her boots and dropped them to the floor, before crawling back to the middle of the bed.  The Doctor’s eyes never left hers as he took off his coat and scarf, tossing them off somewhere in the room.  For a moment, her eyes followed the scarf reluctantly.  It made a fun tether for pulling him to her.  Her eyes snapped back to his after a moment, a trace of guilt in them.  A small smile tugged at his lips.  He’d noticed.

“Perhaps for next time.”  The Doctor muttered.  At the sound of his voice, Trillian felt herself get more aroused.  She could listen to him recite coordinates and get off on it.  She unconsciously bit her lip and squeezed her legs together a little.  The Doctor’s eyes lit up when he noticed her reaction.

“Is  _that_  the way of things?”  He spoke again.  He kicked off his own shoes, then swiftly climbed on the bed on top of her.  His lips went for hers again, but she evaded, sucking his own earlobe into her mouth.  She felt his breath catch at it, and sucked and nibbled earnestly.

“Do you remember that night when you fell asleep in your lab?”  His voice came suddenly, and startled her into releasing his ear.  God, she  _wanted_  him so badly it was hard to think.  “I carried you into the TARDIS so you’d sleep in a real bed.  You felt so amazing in my arms, I wanted to kiss you awake then.”

Trillian’s hands fumbled at his vest, trying to tug the buttons open.  That was it.  His clothes, she decided, had to come off.  His tongue touched her ear, and she nearly ripped his vest off.

“Take this off!”  She demanded, earning a chuckle from him.

“Certainly, my dear.”  He said, rising off of her just enough to shed his vest and shirt.  He sat back on his haunches, his hands drifting to grasp the bottom of her shirt.  Trillian lifted herself up a little, and raised her arms over her head to help him tug it off.  The cool air of the room kissed her skin as the Doctor swiftly pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor.  He was on her in a flash, his lips and tongue exploring her collarbone as his hands reached behind her to fumble her bra open.   It took him a disconcertingly short amount of time before her bra joined her shirt on the floor.  Trillian moaned and arched her back as his lips reached one nipple and sucked and nibbled, as his fingers tweaked the other.  One of his arms went around her arched back and held her to him, a helpless prisoner to his mouth as he lavished attention on both nipples until she voiced broken pleas for mercy.

The Doctor released her back, and came back up for a quick kiss, before he sat up and went to work on her pants.  After a moment, Trillian realized what he was doing and went for his own.  After a bit of fumbling on both of their parts, his pants were on the floor.  Trillian wiggled a little to help get her pants off, and didn’t miss the flash of desire in the Doctor’s eyes, and his breath catch at her movement.  Her eyes dropped to his large erection, and she felt her own breath catch.

“I’ve hardly done anything to you,” Trillian protested, prompting a smile from the Doctor.

“I can feel your own arousal, my dear.  It is intoxicating.”  His voice was deep and husky with desire, as his gaze raked her body.

Unable to take the waiting anymore, Trillian sat up to meet his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down.  One of his hands grasped her hips, holding her in place, and he propped himself up with the other.  His eyes never left hers as he slid into her.  Long, hard, and his own fevered body temperature was still slightly lower than hers, Trillian gasped his name.  His slid into her so slowly, Trillian finally grew impatient.  She thrust her hips to him, slamming him into her.  That made him gasp her name, and he fell on top of of her, buried his face in her hair, and moaned her name.  His thrusts came hard after that, slamming into her over and over again.  Neither had much presence of mind to play with the other, and Trillian felt her orgasm approaching faster and faster, until they both exploded at the same time, milking each other on until they collapsed, limp, onto the bed.

It was several long moments before Trillian felt him move, kissing her cheek gently and sliding out of her, before rolling over next to her.  Trillian followed the Doctor, cuddling into his chest.  They lay there for a few long moments before anyone spoke.

“You won’t hurt my feelings if you get up,” Trillian began hesitantly.  “I know you don’t need as much sleep as me.”  She craned her neck to look up at him.  He glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised.

“What makes you think I’m finished with you?”


End file.
